


Free

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Assassination Classroom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: Little by little, she was starting to let him into her world. Seeing things as she saw them; experiencing life as more than just a spectator's sport. Soon, they would both be free from their memories.





	1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Itona/Kagome_

**_Free_ **

**Chapter One** : Secrets

Kagome heaved as she struck the wooden post with the palm of her hand. Golden eyes watched her form intently; carefully looking for any exposed weak points. She lifted her knee and buried it into one of the many limbs that protruded from the training tool. The teen's eyes narrowed as she fought the urge to wince at the impact it had on her flesh. A dark bruise was sure to form after this.

"That's enough." Her onlooker commented as he casually glanced at his watch, "Time to leave." She sighed, bringing her leg back down from its target. As expected, a dark mark was already starting to take root beneath the pale flesh. Kagome shrugged her uniform jacket over her clothing. Every morning always started out like this. Wake up early, train, eat, get ready, train a bit more and then they'd make their way down the long, treacherous staircase that connected this shrine to the outside world. The teen cast a subtle glance at her guardian. His face was as impassive as ever however there was a small line that trailed across the space above his brows. Something was bothering him. Azure eyes snapped ahead. Asking would procure no results. If he wanted to tell her than he would, otherwise she'd remain in the dark.

Their steps down the staircase were measured and full of meaning. How many more days did they have? The promised meeting was nearly at hand. A fist clenched at the young woman's side. Would this training suffice? Did she need to spend more time working on her upswing? What of her defense? How much longer did those people expect them to endure this torture? Memories of a brilliant fire and smoke billowing into the night sky caused a shudder to run its course through Kagome's body. She could still practically taste the vile copper of blood in her mouth. Her tongue instinctively ran itself along the roof of her mouth and over the back of her teeth. Satisfied that the brief sensation was merely a reflection of her memory, she continued down the path. The street below had now become visible.

Silver hair blew gently in the wind, casting a false sense of placidness upon those who laid their eyes upon the man beside her. He was not gentle nor was he warm. The man who had so dispassionately voiced his disagreement with this current situation, was as far from fatherly and nurturing as a male could possibly get. He was cold, calm and collected. Nothing ever riled him. Nothing ever scared him. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , could ever shake him. Except today.

Kagome couldn't erase the feeling of foreboding as her guardian turned on the ball of his foot and made his way down the familiar path to his office.

_Do not cause trouble_.

He would say.

_As if I'd want to_.

She'd retort.

But today they did none of that. Instead as she watched his back slowly disappear into the mess of colors and movement of Tokyo, a feeling of fear crept into her soul. Her clenched hand began to bleed. She turned and began the long, tedious trip to school. The girl's heart skipped a beat. For just a moment, she feared that all would be lost before she'd return home. Azure eyes closed briefly. The faint sounds of horrified screams followed by bones cracking like glass beneath a heavy weight echoed in her consciousness. It'd never happen again. She swore to it. No matter what she'd never let such a tragedy occur again. Not now. Not ever. The cloth of her shirt rubbed against the flesh of her side irritatingly. Pale fingers loosed their grip as the blood coursing over them slowly began to dry.

_Never Again._

* * *

He was watching her. She could feel his eyes upon the back her head like needles in a pincushion. A slight prick of aggravation brushed over her. Higurashi Kagome was many things, but patient was not one of them. She dropped the tip of her pencil on the paper of their pop quiz. The answers had already been filled in several minutes ago. She was now only waiting for the last of her classmates to finish their exams as well. Resting a cool cheek in the palm of her hand, the teen dropped her pencil's tip against the paper again—watching with mild fascination at the tiny streaks of grey left in its wake. The sensation of being watched intensified. A small smirk began to form at the corners of her mouth. Well, perhaps she could get a little pay back. His intense staring had been irritating her for so long, so maybe it'd be good to agitate him as well—shared suffering was always the best.

Without further hesitation she picked up her pencil again and dropped it. Over and over again, she listened as the object created a mildly annoying _tap, tap, tap_ sound that echoed in the otherwise quiet classroom. White eyes narrowed though the strange, wide grin never faltered.

A noncommittal grumble slowly floated from behind her. Terasaka leaned back in his chair as he balanced a pen over his lip. His oversized foot suddenly kicked out and smacked into the metal leg of her desk. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she turned to give him a mild, yet surprisingly dark glare. The young man merely shrugged as he threw a glance towards their blue-haired classmate: Shiota Nagisa. The girl's expression soured. So he really did intend on going through with the plan? How idiotic. As if something of that mediocre degree would work on a beast like their teacher. Though she certainly had to question Nagisa's own sanity for agreeing to such a stunt as well.

Kagome leaned back and allowed her eyes to close—her pencil long forgotten. This was not something she wished to witness. The quiet swish of a knife cutting the air followed by their class's collective gasp at the surprise attack tipped her off that the assassination was now underway. Unable to sit back any more, she glanced up at the scene. Their mad science project of a teacher was currently attempting to back away from his bloodthirsty student, only to find himself trapped in the wicked embrace of the teenager. Then all hell broke loose.

A flurry of BB's sprayed across the classroom forcing many of the teenagers to duck and cover. Kagome swiftly raised her arms and held them in front of her face as the barrage of pellets smacked nearly harmlessly against her skin. It barely stung compared to the training exercises her guardian put her through daily. Once the last attack fell to the floor like a glass marble, Terasaka leapt from his seat behind her and charged up to their downed classmate.

"Yeah! We did it!" The ox of a boy cawed, throwing a cocky smirk her way. Azure eyes narrowed.

"But at what cost?" She tilted her head down and looked over Nagisa's unconscious form. A thick layer of mucus or other type of substance seemed to have covered his entire body. A sickening feeling settled over her as bile rose in her throat. They looked so similar. Flashes of inky black hair being strewn across crimson stained marble floors briefly echoed in the back of her mind. The familiar taste of copper in her mouth returned.

The young woman knelt down and gently shook the blue-haired male. He groaned then slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome queried as she gingerly peeled the husk away from him. Nagisa shook his head in confusion. It was then that an ominous cloud spread over the classroom as an all too familiar presence appeared behind the crowd that had gathered.

"Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu…" A voice boomed from behind the three boys, "I take it that you three were the ones responsible for this?"

All eyes were drawn to the now ominous figure of their teacher looming over them. His usually cheerful expression had been replaced by one mottled with fury. Unusually bright yellow skin darkened to something akin to ash as the lines around his eyes deepened into crevices.

Wind whipped around the classroom, within a matter of seconds their teacher had returned. The sound of wooden objects hitting the floor of their classroom echoed in Kagome's ears. What the hell was he doing?

"Here's the deal kiddos," The creature began, "The agreement I have with your government is that I can't harm _you_." The baritone of his voice dipped into something monstrous. A familiar chill went through the young woman's spine. This was one enemy she knew she couldn't defeat. "But there's a catch. If you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again, there's nothing that says I can't harm someone else. Family. Friends. Everyone in the world except for _you_ if I feel like it." Her hands fisted at her sides. So this was how he was going to play his cards? That was fine. All the more reason for her to find a way to kill him. Azure eyes sharpened on the inhuman being standing before them. No one threatened her family. She didn't give a damn who he was.

"Go on, threaten us! I ain't afraid of no squid! Where do you get off blowing up the moon?" The oversized ox of a teen beside her piped up. Despite his strong words, tears formed in his eyes as he legs shook beneath his weight. Terasaka was just as frightened as everybody else. It was only his sense of reputation that kept his mouth running at this point. She promptly reached out and slapped the base of her palm against his jaw, forcing it to clamp shut.

"So what you're really saying is that the next time we try to kill you, you'll just go after our family? Is that it?" Kagome took a step towards him, uncaring of the consequences at this point. "Or am I missing something here? Because I thought we all agreed that the main point of this class is to try to eliminate you by any means necessary."

The creatures face suddenly lit up like a game show. Half turned red with a semicircle following the contours of his cheek, while the other half turned a deep shade of purple with two angular lines coming to a point at the center.

"You're exactly half right and half wrong!" With that a yellow tentacle fell upon Nagisa's head. "The point may be to kill me but not by 'any means necessary' as you put it."

The students were rapt with attention, "The goal here is to improve your skills in a _safe_ environment. If any of you act so _irresponsibly_ again I'll take my leave of this classroom. Do we have an understanding?" His voice was stern yet full of concern. It was a strange feeling for a person like herself. Azure eyes slid closed. She could comprehend his reasoning. The breath she'd been holding slowly released. Her hands unclenched. This wasn't a battle she needed to fight right now. There were other things she needed to focus on—particularly the 'meeting' that was to occur in a few days time.

"Understood." Kagome offered her hand to Nagisa, helping her classmate rise to his feet. With a swift turn the young woman grabbed Terasaka by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to his desk; all complaints and flailing limbs being completely ignored.

This was all so strange yet she didn't find herself disliking it. Maybe having a genetically modified octopus as a teacher wouldn't be so bad?

Kayano's voice was suddenly heard over the low chatter of the class, "He's un-killable right? Korosenai means un-killable in Japanese, so what about Koro-sensei?"

Another piped up, "Yeah that sounds like a great name! What do you think Koro-sensei?"

A pair of white eyes blinked at them in mild confusion. Then there was a gentle murmur of agreement from the rest of the children. It was at that moment that the dynamics of their dysfunctional yet endearing class had started to take root.

Kagome crossed her arms and relaxed her posture. She could still feel Koro-sensei's eyes on her. Particularly focused on the dark bruise upon her thigh. Her fingers instinctively intertwined themselves with the fabric of her skirt and gently tugged it over the small injry. This one was going to be extremely eagle-eyed. Keeping her family's little 'secret' under wraps from his prying eyes was going to be a tough job.

Still, a small smirk spread across her lips, she couldn't wait to test out her strength on him. Even if she still had a long way to go, it'd be nice to see just how well she'd stack up against a Mach Twenty monster.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at the figure hovering nosily over his paperwork. The clock above his desk struck five past three. The girl was sure to be leaving her school soon. The dark-haired intruder smiled amicably at the irritated man. He thumbed his fingers lightly over the cedar of the opulent desk.

"I take it that she's adjusting well under your care?" The voice was smooth.

"Should I be the one you're asking?" The silver haired man tilted his chin, "Would it not be more prudent to make these inquiries with the girl herself?"

There was a thoughtful hum, "The girl? Do you not refer to her by name? You've allowed the other to call you a far more endearing term."

Sesshoumaru felt the pinprick of irritation needling the back of his neck, "That is of no concern of yours."

"Ah, Ah, Ah." His visitor tutted, "Don't forget that she _is_ my job." He sat down in Sesshoumaru's seat and gestured for him to sit upon the simple, wooden one across the table. "Take a seat. There've been a few changes." It was of no shock that the man refused the notion—choosing to stand instead.

"Changes? I thought we agreed that there'd be no surprises." Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A pair of violet eyes darkened minutely, "Why do you think I'm here? This way it _won't_ be a surprise."

Sesshoumaru encouraged him to continue with a simple nod.

"The meeting will be pushed forward to tomorrow night." If he expected an outburst, he would be sorely disappointed. Kagome's guardian barely blinked at the revelation. "Not only that but the one who'll be proctoring her exam has changed as well."

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "Has Kouga become incapable of proctoring the exam himself?"

The male shook his head, "No. He's as healthy as a horse. Rather, a few of the council members thought it'd be more beneficial to test her abilities against a stronger opponent." Violet eyes began to resemble shards of glass. Sharp, cold and unforgiving. "She'll be pitted against Jakostu. It'll be a two round match as before. However there is still one rule that is still being debated amongst the council."

This did not bode well for Sesshoumaru.

"They're attempting to make an inclusion that Jakotsu be given the ability to tag out. The one to replace him should he tag out is still being decided."

"In other words they want her to fight Bankotsu." The silver haired male stated simply.

His visitor nodded gravely, "I don't need to tell you how dangerous that would be for her. With the stipulations as they are, the consequences could be dire should she fail."

"I'm well aware." Sesshoumaru drawled in annoyance. He needed no reminders of what was at stake.

"I've already spoken with Tsubaki. Kikyou will only be permitted to partake in spectating the event. She shall not be allowed to contact Kagome in any way, shape or form." The dark haired male leaned back in the oversized seat. It almost appeared as if he were sitting upon a throne instead of at a desk. "Both Tsubaki and your father believe that it'd be too risky to let the girls near each other." There was a slight snort in his otherwise smooth voice—he was obviously peeved by this notion as well.

"Risky for whom?" The silver-haired male inquired with a rare bite of sarcasm.

A wide smirk spread across the lips of his visitor, "Now _that_ is the question." He rose from his throne, brushing past the man with ease. "Since the official message has been passed on I can give you my personal one."

Silver-brows quirked ever so slightly, "What might that be?"

The smirk turned vicious, "Grind them to dust. A dose of humiliation is good for the soul you know." The door quietly clicked shut behind him as he left, leaving Sesshoumaru to contemplate these new changes. Only one night. That was all they had left to prepare. With an index finger and thumb, he rubbed the line of his brows, brushing the hair there to and fro.

This just left one last option for them. He only hoped that she'd be willing to do it. As if on queue his phone rang. He glanced at the number. It was familiar enough. With a flick of his thumb, he flipped the device open.

"Hello father. To what do I owe the pleasure?"


	2. Caution

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Itona/Kagome_

**_Free_ **

**Chapter Two:** Caution

"I presume that Miroku has informed you of the changes?" A deep voice droned on monotonously from the other end of the line.

Omoikiri Sesshoumaru flicked a small speck of dust from the edge of his sleeve across the room.

"Is that what you're calling them?" The younger man queried sardonically. Golden eyes narrowed into slits. "In my opinion, 'changes' seems to be too light of a word for what you're doing." His tenor did not give way to the full scale of irritation he felt.

He almost heard his father's lips pull into a smirk.

"Nevertheless, your charge will be tested under these new conditions. Do you object?" Though the words were structured like a question, they were more of a mockery of a query. Should he attempt to dissuade his sire from this decision it'd likely only lead to even more undesirable consequences.

"Even if I did you'd still go through with your plans. Though I do have one thing to ask you," The silver haired man started, his voice turning condescending.

"Oh?" Came the semi-intrigued reply.

"What is it about that child that makes you fear her so much? It's not the heirloom and we both know it." Sesshoumaru allowed himself to smirk just a tiny bit, "After all, you wouldn't have felt the need to switch her proctor unless you felt that her power was too strong. Do you fear that girl father? Do you think she'll turn against you?" He leaned back and tilted his chin up, already knowing that he'd won this argument. "I must say if that's what you're afraid of than you're well on the path of fulfilling that prophecy. Keep pushing her father. See where it leads you in the end." With that he hung up the phone, not bothering to wait for a reply.

He was confident that the girl would be able to hold her own in the day to come. It'd just be improving her defense in the meantime that would become their focus. Bankotsu was a beast of a man. His strength was world renown. Not only that but he was a notorious assassin ranked amongst the best. For as strong as his ward was, even she had her limitations. Jakotsu would be a more fitting target for her to set her sights on. Bankotsu on the other hand would be a nearly impossible obstacle to overcome. Thankfully she'd only need to last until the end of the time limit. It was not required for her to beat him until submission. They'd have to place all their bets into her defense. Otherwise, they'd lose everything.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before turning his golden gaze onto a portrait resting silently upon his desk. Its image mocked him—reminding him of all his failures. Though he did not have the heart to dispose of it. There were also fond memories attached to it as well. The silver haired man closed his eyes, the image of two nearly identical girls standing side by side burned into the recesses of his mind. Tomorrow, all of their hopes would either be realized or go up in smoke.

* * *

Omoikiri Touga sat atop his makeshift throne side-by-side with the Higurashi patriarch. The man next to him was far older in appearance. Withered hands stroked a white beard as large, bug-like eyes watched the faint blur of colored shirts scampering across the tiled platform below them. They remained silent but an air of disagreement surrounded the two men. Molten eyes narrowed at the male next to him. This whole meeting was an atrocity against his heritage. It'd only become a somewhat salvageable event after brokering a deal with the old coot next to him to keep that wretched _thing_ from harming one of his own.

Kouga shifted uncomfortably in his seat a few rows below them. Crystal eyes darted between the platform to the rod iron gates of the entrance repeatedly. The aura of fear positively radiated off of him. Touga fought the urge to scoff at his behavior. How ungrateful.

"I do not believe the tag-out to be necessary." The patriarch suddenly drawled out, "Jakotsu should be more than enough of an opponent to test her skills."

This time Touga did scoff.

"She was trained for six years under my first born's tutelage. Do you really think such a man could possibly stand up to the training she's likely received from him?" He tapped a glass-like nail against the arm of his chair. The silver-haired male's nails were long, almost unnaturally so. They curved into a sharp point at the end, resembling the claws of a cat. Arched perfectly, clear and free of debris, but most of all, deadly in appearance. His index finger twitched.

"Do you truly fear her power that deeply?" Bug-eyes turned to him with a sharpness known only to those who experienced a great deal of hardship. "Or perhaps…" There was a slow pause. Touga narrowed his gaze at the platform choosing not to engage the being next to him much further. "…This is something far more _personal_."

"Don't delude yourself." He began without skipping a beat, "This is nothing more than the securing of insurance. If what you say is really what you mean, then prove it. I'll sign as many dotted lines as you'd like. But first, we do things my way."

The sagely man tilted his head down and spied the person in question, "Even if it means destroying an innocent soul?"

There was a tiny quirk of Touga's lips, "What is the weight of a single soul compared to the weight of a world full of corpses?" They spoke no more after that. Each man hoping for two entirely separate outcomes. The rod irons gates rose and the fate of their prayers flew through the threshold.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as the final touches of the platform where she was to fight Jakotsu were completed. Fluorescent lighting bleached all colors except the blinding white of the tiled floor. She brushed her tongue against the back of her teeth. No blood. She watched as the last of the maintenance crew cleared off of the stage. A dull roar of excitement drew from the crowd—a mixture of people from the Higurashi family and the Omoikiri conglomerate. Black, rod iron gates screeched in protest as they were suddenly lifted upwards. The young woman's hands fisted at her sides. It was go time.

Before the gates even finished rising, Jakotsu was already on the platform. Weapons were specifically banned in this event. This fight would be barehanded. Still, that was no reason to underestimate the feminine man. Azure eyes darkened as she slowly stepped out into the arena. This was not going to be a life or death battle, but it might as well be with all the expectations heaped upon her small shoulders. The girl's back stiffened.

"Ready to play, girlie?" Jakotsu grinned maliciously as he licked his painted lips. Her face betrayed none of the anxiety she felt. It was a mask that her guardian taught her to wear long ago. The fear her enemies felt from her the more power they would gain. So she showed none. The trembling in her hands stilled. Slowly, she walked an even and steady pace to the center of the platform.

"Resorting to idle threats now?" She mocked smoothly, her expression never twitching or faltering. "Seems that it is only your ego that is prepared for this battle." The teen countered.

The twisted smile on the male's face grew more sinister, "Who said my threats were idle?" The gates slowly closed once more. The lights above them flickered momentarily; thrusting the stark-white floor and walls into darkness. A low murmur of excitement rose from the crowd when the light finally returned to the pair preparing to face off.

Kagome shifted herself into a purely defensive stance. Her legs and feet remained rooted to the ground while her azure eyes pinned her opponent with a steady glare. She wasn't scared. She wasn't anxious. Adrenaline pumped through her blood as a new realization hit her: She was excited.

An air horn went off and the next thing she knew Jakotsu's foot had buried itself into the rigid line of her forearms, which were protecting her face. Her stance was pushed back barely an inch from the impact.

"Nice defending girlie." He smirked before twisted his body, "But can you handle this?" The back of his other heel buried itself into her arms again. She didn't flinch. Instead a small, haughty smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Is that all you got?" The dark-haired teen shifted her feet. Before the audience could blink she thrust her palm forward and smacked it directly into the exposed abdomen of her opponent.

"The solar plexus," Kagome started as Jakotsu wheezed heavily, "Is one of the weakest parts of the human body." His form hunched over as his dark eyes narrowed at her, "One good strike and you can end a fight quickly." The feminine man couldn't draw enough breath to make a good comeback. Instead he staggered to his feet and opted to try to regain control over his body. Broad shoulders raised and lowered erratically as the arena was filled with the sounds of his breathing.

Once Jakotsu lifted his head, Kagome rushed forward and raised her knee, fully intending on striking the same part of his body as before. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards to avoid the hit. She took advantage of his surprise by twisting her body and throwing the back of her heel into his rib cage. The force of the kick pushed him off of the raised tile arena. Another air horn sounded once more.

A feminine voice suddenly came over an intercom, "The first round is now complete. Jakotsu has been thrown from the arena. Round one goes to Kagome. Timer will now go into effect. Rounds two and three will be in one minute intervals." There was a pause followed by the sounds of papers shuffling, "Tag out can still be used at the beginning of each round. Jakotsu, please make your choice."

A tense silence filled the air as her opponent slowly stood. His breathing was starting to return to normal.

"I underestimated you." The man's eyes narrowed at her in anticipation and excitement, "I think I might have some fun with you yet." He stepped back into the ring. Kagome felt her smirk widen. Good, this was exactly what she wanted. The horn went off again, signaling for the fight to resume. This time it was she that landed the first blow.

Still weakened from the initial hit, she darted forward and used the base of her palm to slam against the bottom of his chin. Jakotsu's head snapped backwards, three droplets of blood falling simply onto the tiled floor below.

Azure eyes widened at the sight of crimson on white. Involuntary memories flooded her mind as a shiver passed through her body. The taste of copper was in her mouth. She quickly ran her tongue over her teeth only to find a thick liquid coating them. A searing pain throbbed along the side of her jaw. During her momentary distraction, Jakotsu had managed to strike.

A look of disgust crossed her features as she spat the liquid from her mouth.

"Thinking about something girlie?" The male taunted again, his breathing back to normal. He tilted his chin up and smirked down his nose at her. "You know, they say that past traumatic experiences have a way of… _sneaking up_ on people." Her azure gaze darkened. That son of a bitch.

With those words all thoughts of maintaining control left her consciousness. Instead her attacks became a flurry of fists and kicks attempting to make contact with her feminine opponent.

Another air horn went off and the second round was declared complete.

"Second round has resulted in a stale mate. Kagome is still currently in the lead. The final round will begin shortly." The announced from before droned on. There was little excitement or encouragement from the voice. It was a minor comfort for Kagome. "Jakotsu, please make your choice. Tag out is still available."

The male took a few seconds, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"You know any other day I'd like to finish this fight myself." His painted lips pulled into a smirk as her stomach dropped. "However I think I'll sit this one out. I choose tag out." With that he stepped off the raised platform. Her eyes followed him hatefully. That spiteful bastard!

The rod iron gates behind him rose. As he stepped into the shadows another figure appeared. Broad shoulders swelled with the arrogant aura that exuded from her new 'proctor'.

The new male said nothing but he didn't need to. The way he slowly sauntered into the arena spoke volumes about the confidence he had in his strength. The two mirrored each other. Both had their dark hair pulled up into matching braids as two pair of azure eyes stared at each other in anticipation. His hand flexed and his lips quirked. Blood rushed through Kagome's body—a mixture of fear and excitement. It'd been a while since she faced an adversary stronger than herself. The science experiment that was her teacher excluded, of course. As the air horn blew for the final round to begin, Sesshoumaru's words from the night before rang loudly in her mind.

_You don't have to win._

He charged faster than she could see. Sensing the gust of wind brushing against the fabric of her side, Kagome quickly dove to the side to avoid the hit.

_You need to rely solely on your speed._

Bankotsu turned, bringing his other fist towards her exposed torso. Already three steps ahead, the teenager casually flung herself away from. Sure the man was fast but could he outdo her in a battle of speed? His expression lightened into one of pure excitement. Apparently she wasn't the only one looking to test her strength.

_Avoid all attacks and outlast the time limit. That's all you need to do._

Not ten seconds had passed before the pair was locked into a dance-like battle. With Kagome dodging and weaving while Bankotsu threw punch after punch and kick after kick with no result. The ebb of frustration was beginning to take root at the corners of his mouth. The smirk transformed into a snarl.

Thirty seconds passed and neither was closer to finishing the other off. With the grace of an experienced ballerina, the young woman danced her way across the platform.

The final ten seconds her foe accosted her with his last ditch effort to throw her off balance. His calloused hands found purchase on her arm. Instead of crushing the bone beneath his fingers he lurched his chest forward as he attempted to throw her with all of his might. Knowing what was to come she latched both of her hands onto his bicep and dug her nails into the hardened flesh there. Welts of blood drew beneath her fingers but she did not let go, even after the rush of air flew by her. If she was going to lose, then she'd damn well take him with her.

The final air horn rung through the arena as the pair landed harshly against the marble floor outside the platform. The announcer came on again, "The final round is now complete. Kagome successfully passed the first round. Second round ended in a stalemate. Now final round has seen both opponents lose. Judges will commence in their decision shortly." The sound cut out.

Bankotsu was the first to stand. He shoved his arm from her forcefully before casting a guarded glance her way. As much as he hated to admit it, she was the first person ever to take him by surprise like that. He didn't like it. Not one bit. With what little pride he had in tact he left the battle front and made his way back to the waiting area meant for the participants of this 'meeting'.

Kagome heaved a sigh. Well this was fantastic. Now she didn't know what was going to happen. Her azure eyes scanned the crowd peering for the familiar face of her guardian. Instead the breath was stolen from her throat as she spied a woman nearly identical to herself staring at her from the crowd. The person had been seated in the Higurashi section, dividing her from the snarls and howls coming from the opposite direction. A silver haired woman sat next to her. The woman's eyes narrowed as her ruby-painted lips pulled into a thin line.

The Doppler ganger leaned her ear over as the other whispered to her. They nodded at each other before taking their leave.

She let out another sigh. It was then that she felt the hefty clasp of a masculine hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, if I do say so myself." Violet eyes twinkled at her merrily.

"Miroku-sama…" Kagome started, "How did you…?" The words left her as he pushed her back through the gates.

"None of that now. Just relax and celebrate. You've just sealed the peace treaty." She didn't fight against the pressure pushing her under the shadows of the bleachers.

"How are you so sure? The decision has yet to be made." The teen's expression became skeptical as the male drew her to a small wooden bench. It was backless but pushed up against the concrete wall of the inner facility.

"Because above all else, the Omoikiri value strength. Even with the disadvantages you still managed to pull a victory from the first round. That's more than enough to seal your celebration." The mysterious man took his place beside her. To outsiders he appeared to be brimming with confidence and superiority. To Kagome, she could see the lines of stress and fear creasing at his eyes. She turned her attention to her bloodied lip. It'd be a few days before the injury healed and many more before she'd forget about the taste in her mouth.

Miroku handed her a small towel. She nodded her thanks at him. The remaining minutes before the decision was announced were spent in silence. The two snapped their heads up as a familiar voice broke over the speaker system.

"After much deliberation a victor as been decided. Higurashi Kagome secured the first victory and as neither Jakotsu nor Bankotsu could defeat her in battle, she has been officially declared the winner." There was a pause as static interrupted the broadcast, "The defensive pact between the Higurashi and Omoikiri will be signed at dawn tomorrow. Other preparations will be made in the mean time." The woman's voice ceased for the final time.

Kagome took a deep sigh of relief.

"Well done."

Those were all the words she needed to hear.

* * *

The Higurashi patriarch was smirking at him. Touga scowled as he replayed the image of the best Assassin of Japan being taken out by the mere slip of a child on the television screen.

The two men had retreated to the inner sanctum of the training Omoikiri training facility. This was the place where they trained their best men in the art of combat and assassination. Very little escaped his eyes here. Except that one little detail. That one _girl_ had slipped past all the odds and survived until the cusp of adulthood. His amber eyes narrowed at the vision.

"I do believe that we had a deal." The bug-eyed man drawled, tapping a withered finger over his thin, wooden cane.

"I won't renege on my promise." Touga bit out a bit more harshly than intended. "Still, there are a few things I want to go over." The silver-haired man leaned back in his chair as he gazed over the contract they were to sign. A few changes needed to be amended in light of the girl's true strength.

"What might that be?" There was an edge of amusement in the old man's voice.

"Her training." Two pairs of eyes clashed in a battle of wills. "If we're going to join forces than we need to ensure that all loose ends are tied up." He rose from his seat and quietly approached the windowpane that stretched from one wall to the other, giving a clear view of the platform from high above. The man tapped one of his sharp, pointed nails against the fragile object. The action created a sound remnant of a diamond scratching the surface of glass.

"Naraku has likely already taken action. She's done well for herself under Sesshoumaru's care however she's still a long way off from where she needs to be." The other man was oddly quiet. So Touga continued without fret of being tuned out. "I suggest that she gain extra knowledge from the one called Bankotsu." There was a sharp intake of breath, "Also I've been made aware that you have a particular person within your _employ_ whose skills would be greatly beneficial. Make her his protégé and then we'll have a deal."

The Higurashi patriarch hummed to himself, "Miroku will not agree to such a plan. Nor will Sesshoumaru for that matter." There was the sharpening of a glare upon his back. "There are many reasons why we've kept those two apart."

Touga waved his hand, "Those reasons are no longer valid." Amber eyes flashed with violent memories, "We're about to enter a war Totosai. Idealistic formalities and emotions will only lead to destruction."

There was a twist of thin lips, "That's not what you said six years ago."

A flash of longing and despair briefly appeared on the silver-haired man's face. "And look where that got us. A traumatized girl, three corpses and two children who are completely unaware of the danger they're in."

Touga turned his head to the side and glared over at the seemingly innocent old man.

"Tell me, for what reason do you imprison that girl in _that_ shrine? Surely there are other places in which she could have stayed." He plucked his hand from the windowpane, not bothered by the painful screech it created and approached the Higurashi patriarch. Dipping his head low he whispered quietly, almost threateningly, into the withered shell of the other male's ear. "You claim that I'm the one who fears her powers, but I think it is _you_ who fears her wrath the most."

He didn't allow for the words to sink in before taking his leave of his company. Omoikiri Touga was many things but fearful was not one of them. He was never fearful. However he was cautious and right now, he was cautious of the one called Higurashi Kagome and the storm of hatred that lurked beneath the façade innocent schoolgirl she wore.


	3. Sleeping Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

Suggested Listening: Pity Party – Melanie Martinez

_Pairing: Itona/Kagome_

_**Free** _

**Chapter Three** : Sleeping Beast

"You got fucked up pretty good, didn't you?" Terasaka jeered as he gulped down the last of his ramen.

Kagome gently blew on the noodles hovering delicately in front of her face from her wooden chopsticks. A bruised lip twitched as the steam hit the edge of her mouth.

"You should see the other guy." The young woman joked as she began to devour the less than flavorful meal.

"Yeah? How do you think the octopus is going to react to that busted lip?" The bulky man threw his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "You might've gotten away with your fight club shit before but now since we've got that monster as our teacher you're going to need a damn good excuse for it."

The dark-haired woman shrugged, "It's none of his business anyways."

From behind the counter Muramatsu interjected in the conversation, "Well technically speaking it is. At least _try_ to cover it up or something before heading in tomorrow." The blond-haired teen moved from the end of the counter to directly in front of them. He leaned on his forearms to get closer to the rest of the group, "I heard him making a fuss at Karasuma-sensei yesterday about a 'disturbing' bruise on your leg or something."

The teen tapped the base of his palm on the wooden surface, "He's starting to suspect that you're in a pretty bad living situation with your guardian."

Kagome sighed, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Though she couldn't deny that part of the statement was true. Sesshoumaru would never raise his hand to her but the Higurashi patriarch had seen to it that she was reminded of her failures every single day. The hand resting in her lap, not holding her chopsticks, turned into a white-knuckled fist.

"What the hell do you keep doing to yourself anyways?" Terasaka snapped, turning his eyes onto her sharply. The young woman shrugged her shoulders. The gesture was quickly becoming a non-verbal catch phrase for her.

"I fight demons as a side-gig." It wasn't a complete lie but it would be a long time before anyone would realize that, if they ever did in the first place. A pair of wooden chopsticks flew straight towards her face. Out of instinct her free hand grabbed the offending objects before it could connect with her nose. The grip of which she snatched them left the eating utensils broken in half.

"Get serious! If you're in a pinch you know you can count on us!" The two-tone haired male growled. Although his voice was stern there was an edge of underlying concern there. Which considering Terasaka's disposition, said quite a bit.

Her bruised lip pulled back a bit and she let out a dry puff of air, resembling a wry laugh.

"It's not exactly an enemy you can just fight away." She pushed her empty bowl away from her and towards Muramatsu's awaiting hands.

"Even though you're busted to fuck and back?"

She shot him a reproachful glare. Her friend didn't wither. Instead matching the intensity of her stare with one of his own.

"I got this," She pointed to her lip, "Trying to prove something to that damn Totosai." The young woman refused to acknowledge him with any form of respect. "It was a fight that was going to happen one way or the other." She then pulled her skirt up the slightest. There was a widening of the males' eyes as they took in the bruise on her thigh. It wasn't painful but it sure looked awful. Dark purple mixed in with green at the center and yellow around the edges. It was trying to heal but still had a long way to go before her flesh would return to its normal color. "I got this just getting in some practice for that damn fight."

"The hell? What'd you fight? A fucking _train_?!"

She lolled her head to the side, "More like a statue." Kagome brushed strands of her inky hair between her index finger and thumb.

"Seriously, cut that shit out." Terasaka commanded. She rolled her shoulders.

Yoshida clasped his hand on her shoulder, "Why do you have to prove anything to that Totosai guy anyways? What about your guardian, what does he have to say about this? C'mon, you can trust us can't you?" The young man's eyes were pleading as he tried to coax the answers from their friend.

Kagome let out a deep sigh. There was so much that she _could_ tell but not much that she _should_. She had been sworn to an oath of secrecy. Although the oath didn't mean jack shit in the face of child abuse charges. Her azure eyes twinkled at the thought of getting the patriarch locked away under such a charge. As fun as it'd be to see him squirm, it still wouldn't change her situation.

It wasn't as if she could tell her friends that she was essentially the next Helen of Troy. A war was brimming just under the glimmering surface of their world. Beneath the glittering lights and alcoholic stupors, an underbelly of creatures existed. Creatures that would be willing to raze the whole earth if it meant getting the power that they sought. She turned slightly to face the trio of boys that she had come to see as her friends. She'd known a few of them before her world had gone to total hell. So Kagome was not keen on lying to them. Still, it wasn't smart for her to involve them anymore than she already had. The fabric over her side suddenly itched. Her brows furrowed. What should she say?

"It's rather…" She took a second to find the right word, "…complicated." Three mutual deadpan expressions reflected the trio's displeasure at her explanation. "There isn't exactly a good way for me to explain." The young woman started. "I guess the easiest way of me putting it is that this is something that I have to do. Totosai isn't putting me through these tests just because he's an ass. I don't always understand the reason but there's usually one." Even though she hated the words she spoke, deep inside, she knew that they were the truth. Her patriarch was always ten steps ahead of her. He always saw what was coming and promptly prepared for it. He wasn't the type of man to issue useless commands. For him, everything had a purpose. Nothing was to be wasted. "Sesshoumaru doesn't always agree with him, neither do I for that matter, but we abide by his rules because we know we need to. Not because we have to." A light smirk tugged at her lips, "I doubt Totosai would ever be able to tell Sesshoumaru what to do if he didn't already see the logic in his commands in the first place."

"So basically what you're saying is that your family is like a damn military unit? And you all have to do whatever the fuck this Totosai guy says right?" Terasaka summed up the explanation beautifully.

Kagome nodded, "That's about right. There are a few other things as well, but that's the main gist." She twirled her hair around her index finger somewhat mindlessly. "He's been on this kick about training me lately. Higurashi is pretty much a household name now. So he thinks this is the best way to prep me for future _circumstances_." There was a subtle hint in the air that the teens understood. On the surface the Higurashi empire was a name to be feared and respected because of their ability to dominate nearly the entirety of Japan in regards to locally produced products as well as a presence in the boardrooms that left other businessmen quivering in their boots. But beneath that visage there lied an occupation that few ever knew about.

Higurashi were more than just sharks in the boardroom. They were killers. Slayers to be more precise. For over five hundred years the clan had perfected their skills at hunting and killing their youkai prey. About two hundred and fifty years ago the introduction of monks and mikos into their clan saw the rise of those with spiritual powers—herself being one of the few. Those specific members were not only trained in the art of battle, but in the process of purification as well. According to Miroku her progress in both has been going exceedingly well. Hopefully it'd remain as such.

Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida said nothing more.

Kagome paused as the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She quickly glanced at the screen to see 'fluff ball' written across the display. The teen flipped the device open.

"It's barely eight. I told you that I'd be back by nine tonight." She answered with an air of confidence that only those around Sesshoumaru enough would pick up on.

"Your sister has been begging nonstop for you to come home. You will return early." The monotonous voice drawled from the other end. Leave it to the warlord himself to cave to a little girl's demands.

"Could you just put her on the phone for me?" There was a small pause then an excited chatter rattled off on the other end.

"Nee-nee! Rin was good today! Rin picked some flowers and gave them to Jaken! Though he started sneezing and said that it was all Rin's fault." Kagome could practically hear the child's lip sticking out in her signature pout. "How could sneezing be Rin's fault? Rin just gave Jaken a gift!"

The teen's expression softened, "I don't know Rin-chan. Maybe you should ask Sesshoumaru for clarification." The sound of hair bobbing against the mouthpiece informed Kagome that her sibling was nodding.

"I got to see Souta as well!" Rin chirped, unaware of the stiffening of her older sister's figure. "He doesn't come around as often anymore. Though he was happy today. He said that we shouldn't worry." The girl hummed quietly, "But why would we be worried? He's such a weirdo!"

Kagome took a deep breath, "That's… _nice_ Rin-chan. I hope you continue to treat him well. Do you remember what I said though?"

"Uh-huh, Souta is Rin's special secret. Only Nee-nee and papa should know about him!" The answer was an eager one.

"That's right. I'll be leaving Muramatsu's soon. When I get back I'll read you your bedtime story. Now behave for Sesshoumaru and Jaken okay? I love you." The words were ones that she rarely spoke, but for her sister she'd say them every day.

"Okay! I'll see you soon nee-nee!" The call ended.

Kagome slowly stood from her chair, dark bangs covering her expression from the others.

"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow. Don't worry so much about me though. I can handle myself." She slapped a few bills onto the counter. Unlike her other two friends she usually covered the cost of their meals. It was the main reason why Muramatsu's parents continued to let them eat there.

Turning on her heel she made her way home. The weight in her heart made her feet drag. It was so strange, the power a single name had over her. Perhaps it was the memories of bloodshed and sense of loss that came with that name. Not even the Tenseiga would be able to cure the pain she felt.

* * *

Koro-sensei's eyes roved over the entirety of his classroom. Kagome yawned into her hand. The fabric of her skirt rose and she no longer tried to cover her thigh from view. It was clear, pale flesh just as it had been before. It'd taken a few requests and even bribes of taking on more chores around the house but she managed to convince her guardian to use his special technique to heal her body. Mostly though she knew that Sesshoumaru didn't want her teachers sniffing around their little 'family secret'.

She nearly smirked when she felt his stare level on her thigh again. His white eyes blinked as if confused, then they peered at her fiercely. If there was one thing she knew about her teacher than it was that he was a creature of knowledge. He was not the type to double guess what he'd seen before, but rather question how things would change in such a short matter of time.

The teen leaned back in her chair and waited. The likelihood of him holding her after class was quickly increasing. Although she didn't worry too much. Their teacher had been preoccupied the past few hours with one of the new transfer students. He'd apparently been on suspension and now that his sentence was up, the guy was making a racket of assassinating Koro-sensei. Akabane Karma. That was what he called himself and the redhead was starting to become the star pupil of the class.

Azure eyes watched in amusement as their new classmate stole a gelato from the octopus. His tactics were cruel but effective. The other students watched in amazed horror as Karma shoved the icy treat into Koro-sensei's robes. She nearly cringed at the expression the octopus wore. It was fairly clear who was in charge right now. For how long though would be the most curious question to ask.

The final bell rung and the other students slowly piled out of the classroom. Terasaka and the others attempted to usher her out but, as expected, Koro-sensei chose to pull her aside.

"Ah Kagome, would you mind staying for a few minutes?" He inquired in his easy tone. She'd specifically requested that he not use her surname. Only her close friends were aware of her connections with the Higurashi empire and she'd prefer to keep it that way.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Save me some ramen Muramatsu!" The dark haired teen called out to them. They waved her off before wandering out of sight as well.

"So what's this all about?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as she watched her teacher through a guarded gaze.

The yellow, eight tentacled creature nodded his head sagely, "Yes, I just have a few brief questions if you don't mind."

She took her place in front of his desk and shoved her hands in the pockets of her uniform skirt.

"I noticed a rather large injury on you yesterday." White eyes focused on the spot of her thigh where it used to lie. "Would you mind explaining how you received it?"

Kagome smirked, "What injury?" She purposely stretched her legs to show that no bruise still existed. "I'm sorry but I don't quite follow you. I'm perfectly fine as you can see." She also did a brief spin, the cloth of her skirt fluttering around her thighs. A small tick of annoyance appeared at the corner of Koro-sensei's rounded face.

Instead of calling her out on the cover up, he chose to change his tactics altogether.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Koro-sensei's voice then became soft and concerned, "Are there any issues that you're having to deal with right now?"

Kagome paused. Now that was a loaded question. Issues? She had so many that it could practically suffocate the world without exaggeration. Still, these were her battles and hers alone. She wouldn't let anyone else fight them. Not on her life.

The teen turned a smile on to her teacher, "None! I'm perfectly fine!" The image plastered on her face was fake. The words were insincere. The entire scene was starting to make her sick but she'd do it. Just to throw the bloodhound off of her trail.

A tense silence filled the air.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at her while giving her head an affectionate tentacle pat. The girl couldn't help the small blush that crossed her cheeks. It'd been several years since she'd been on the receiving end of such an affectionate gesture. "Oh and before I forget," Koro-sensei began again as he handed her a small stack of papers. "Karasuma-sensei requested that you fill those out and return them by tomorrow. Very important government business you know." The tone was teasing. Her azure eyes looked down upon the papers. The word 'waiver' was written boldly across the top in black letterhead. Her expression deadpanned. She could only guess why such a thing was required.

Kagome put the items away in her bag. Just as she was about to leave she cast a glance to her teacher.

"You know, if you want to beat Karma at his own game you need to come up with something creative." There was a shocked yelp as her teacher turned his full attention on to her.

The fake smile turned into a malicious smirk.

"What better way to get a rambunctious young man in line than to properly groom and train him?" She knew she was being evil but she figured that it was the least she could do. Plus, Kagome really wanted to see Koro-sensei and Karma go head to head in a contest of will power.

"Just a thought." She finished as she left, leaving a scheming Koro-sensei in her wake. Somehow, Kagome returned home feeling that she might've just awakened a sleeping beast.


End file.
